


Desire in Violent Pleasure

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Smut, TaoHun - Freeform, Top Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Muitos acabam se rendendo ao prazer, tornando-se refém dessa sensação momentânea. Não importa como é adquirido, desde que o tenha do jeito que deseja, da forma que provoque a maior intensidade em seu corpo e o faça esquecer-se de todo o resto.E Sehun era fiel a essa ideologia, por isso sempre buscava seu prazer intenso através da dor que somente seu namorado poderia proporcionar-lhe.[TAOHUN] [PORN WITHOUT PLOT] [BOTTOM!SEHUN]





	Desire in Violent Pleasure

**DESIRE IN VIOLENT PLEASURE**

Prazer.

No final, muitos acabam se rendendo a ele, tornando-se refém dessa sensação momentânea. Não importa como é adquirido, não importa com quem é adquirido; desde que o tenha do jeito que deseja, da forma que provoque a maior intensidade em seu corpo e o faça esquecer-se de todo o resto, esquecer-se do seus problemas, dos pesos em suas costas ou até mesmo do próprio nome por poucos segundos, por poucos longos e intensos segundos.

Que seja pela dor.

Que seja pelo sexo.

Que seja pelos dois juntos, misturados na medida certa.

Sehun sabia o que era ter esse prazer masoquista. Gostava do quão incrível poderia ser misturar os dois, os tornando tão intensos que as únicas coisas capazes de deixar sua boca eram os gemidos involuntários ou o gozo que não fora capaz de engolir devido a forma como fora jorrado bem de encontro à sua garganta. Gostava de sentir a dor em sua pele, o quente e a ardência que viriam logo em seguida como um rastro deixado ali. E gostava mais quando era controlado, colocado de encontro a parede gelada, a cara sendo imprensada, e sentia o tapa forte capaz de deixar sua pele quase roxa em uma de suas nádegas, a mordida que quase lhe rasgava a pele, o pescoço ser apertado a ponto de seu ar quase faltar.

Mas, infelizmente para si, não era qualquer pessoa que conseguia deixá-lo assim; que conseguia fazê-lo revirar os olhos e estremecer o corpo involuntariamente; que conseguia deixá-lo sem palavras que pudessem ser entendidas, porque no momento do ato somente podia respirar e gemer pela boca entreaberta que deixava a saliva escorrer pelo canto; que conseguia fazê-lo desejar ser fodido até que não tivesse forças para mais nada além de fechar as pernas e se encolher sob os lençóis para dormir depois de ser gentilmente limpo, cansado demais para mover um músculo sequer.

O único capaz de fazer isso era um chinês desgraçado que ia e vinha em sua vida quando tinha vontade, também conhecido como Huang ZiTao, seu melhor amigo e “namorado de uma vez por semana”.

Não que ZiTao estivesse o traindo ou o usava só para sexo — ou pelo menos para Sehun ele estava sério, mas saber se era enganação ou verdade era uma coisa bem diferente. Aquele maldito chinês não estava ficando com outros homens desde que Sehun deixou claro que se ele fosse querer continuar a ter algo consigo, teria que parar de se meter na casa de Yifan para fodê-lo de vez em quando e ter um relacionamento monogâmico, só algo entre os dois.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. O chinês aceitou namorá-lo e os dois já estavam há quase um ano nisso.

Porém só porque agora eram amantes oficialmente e unicamente um do outro, não significava que ZiTao iria vê-lo com mais frequência.

O problema começou quando o chinês teve a brilhante ideia de participar de uma competição televisiva de tatuadores e ganhou com a melhor pontuação. Junto com um prêmio gordo — que foi capaz de ajudá-lo a montar seu próprio estúdio com mais dois amigos — veio uma penca de clientes, todos apaixonados pelo estilo de ZiTao. E com uma clientela grande, ele tinha pouco tempo fora do estúdio — que, aliás, ficava no andar debaixo do prédio de três andares que também servia de sua casa e do amigo especialista em colocar piercings — para qualquer coisa, inclusive fazer algo idiota como ver um filme com Sehun.

Claro que estava exagerando um pouco, afinal ZiTao se esforçava para ter um tempo só para o namorado — mesmo morrendo de cansaço —, para ficarem juntos sem qualquer preocupação. E fazia tudo para agradar o outro, incluindo tratá-lo da forma que esse gostava de ser tratado na cama.

E naquela madrugada depois do aniversário de Sehun não era diferente, ele não deixaria que fosse — embora foi obrigado a ouvir a reclamação sobre ter se atrasado em chegar mesmo que tenha feito o esforço de parabenizá-lo ao virar 00h no dia anterior.

Sehun sentia falta do sexo e já estava há mais de duas semanas sem transar, vivendo dos pornôs do Lay no PornHub e de sensações que teve em todas as outras vezes que transou com ZiTao. As punhetas já não lhe satisfazia por completo antes, sendo impossível obter seu agridoce deleite masoquista; mas agora estava pior.

Então assim que ZiTao subiu do estúdio naquela noite, Sehun largou tudo o que fazia — coisas que decidiu adiantar justamente para isso — e tratou de seduzir o chinês com todo seu charme e palavras nem um pouco implícitas, o atiçando ao ponto máximo e finalmente conseguindo que ZiTao o jogasse no sofá preto da sala de estar e lhe desse um jeito.

As roupas já tinham sido largadas no chão da sala e o corpo de Sehun já encontrava-se suado e completamente marcado pelos chupões e mordidas, em especial as coxas, que receberam grande atenção quando ZiTao decidiu chupá-lo e dedá-lo até que ele implorasse para gozar; os cabelos brancos grudando no rosto suado; os pulsos amarrados para inibi-lo dos movimentos e não pudesse se tocar, o corpo não aguentando mais segurar para ejacular e desejando que o chinês parasse de impedi-lo com o punho a apertar seu pênis quase inchado devido a tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Logo após Sehun ejacular, ZiTao se levou ao orgasmo esfregando seu falo por entre as coxas do coreano jogado no sofá, recebendo a ajuda desse, que fechou bem as pernas para dar-lhe uma sensação melhor. Gozou sobre a virilha de Sehun já melecada por sêmen, fazendo uma bela sujeira.

Agora, depois de longos quarenta e sete minutos — relativamente limpos da sujeira que fizeram anteriormente —, estavam prontos para o segundo round, seus membros se esfregando conforme seus corpos se moviam, Sehun sentado sobre o colo de ZiTao deitado sobre o sofá, as almofadas há muito tempo jogadas no chão e não dando-lhe nenhum apoio para a cabeça.

Estavam com tanta tesão acumulada, que não levaram muito tempo nas preliminares como na primeira vez, somente excitando um ao outro com beijos intensos, o piercing da língua de Sehun fazendo cócegas na da do chinês; e partindo logo para o momento em que ZiTao se sentou com o namorado ainda sobre si, espalhou o restante que sobrou de lubrificante no tubo em seus dedos e os levou até a entrada de Sehun, não recebendo qualquer relutância do corpo dele para quando foi adentrado com três dedos de uma só vez.

Sehun mordeu os próprios lábios com força e fechou os olhos em apreciação, esgueirando seus longos dedos entre os fios escarlates do cabelo de ZiTao, dando uma leve puxada na cabeça dele de encontro à sua clavícula para ser mais tocado por ele, sendo atendido quando o chinês abaixou um pouco o rosto e mordeu-lhe o mamilo com piercing, o puxando devagar e sem força.

Amava ser lentamente aberto e preenchido por ZiTao, seja com os dedos, a língua, o pênis ou até mesmo o braço. E amava mais quando isso acontecia juntamente com a dor. Não tinha limite para sua satisfação, tudo dependeria do quanto queria o namorado. E agora tudo o que mais queria era que ele desse aquilo que só ele podia.

— Tao... — Só precisou que ele chamasse o apelido do namorado com a voz manhosa e arrastada para esse saber exatamente o que ele queria.

E ZiTao o deu ao parar de chupar-lhe o mamilo e passar a esfregar seu nariz e lábios pelo pescoço todo marcado de roxo, antes de fincar sem delicadeza seus dentes bem na metade da coluna, sentindo o corpo sobre si estremecer — Sehun buscando apoio ao segurar-lhe o ombro coberto pela tatuagem de relógio Steampunk — e a entrada dele se comprimir ao redor de seus dedos ao tempo que parecia lhe sugar para dentro, quase como um pedido de que fosse mais fundo e procurasse o ponto certo.

Porém não faria isso agora, precisava fazê-lo ficar mais desejoso por ser tocado lá. Ao invés disso, ZiTao subiu os lábios até a orelha cheia de piercings, a mordiscando delicadamente, e retirou os dedos de dentro do coreano, inclinando-se para pegar a flanela que antes usara para prender-lhe as mãos.

De imediato, Sehun mostrou seus pulsos em verdadeira submissão, seu corpo já reagindo sem sequer alguma coisa acontecer, só a premissa de como seria e o que tinha sentido minutos antes — parte de si querendo se entregar por inteiro, mas a outra visando ir devagar para desfrutar melhor. Mas ZiTao fez diferente e vendou-lhe os olhos, o vedando da visão e o fazendo procurar por consolo tocando o peito nu do namorado, sentindo a pele morena queimar sobre sua palma.

Com seus sentidos começando a se apurar por não poder mais ver, Sehun foi capaz de sentir os pequenos detalhes com mais intensidade. Os pêlos da virilha e o pênis duro de ZiTao roçando quase de forma imperceptível ao seus, dando uma tortuosa sensação e o fazendo querer se esfregar mais de encontro; a mão dele escorregando por suas coxas; a febre emanando do corpo dele para o seu com a pouca distância; o hálito quente dispersado em sua direção, o enlaçando e o chamando enquanto ele escorregava as mãos até suas nádegas e tava uma forte apertada nelas.

Atraído por tudo, Sehun aproximou seu rosto bem devagar do de ZiTao, umedecendo seus beiços inconsciente para o contato com a boca do chinês, seu piercing na língua se mostrando e passando por seus lábios. Mas o que veio ao seu encontro foi um agarre levemente bruto em seu pescoço que tomou-lhe o ar na surpresa e o fez se afastar um pouco.

Antes que qualquer palavra deixasse sua boca, ZiTao o empurrou de encontro ao sofá, o fazendo bater a cabeça com rudeza no estofado e um gemido rouco e entrecortado escapasse. No mesmo ato, ele se colocou entre as pernas de Sehun somente para provocá-lo mais, fazendo seu membro se esfregar por sobre as bolas do coreano, que no mesmo instante levantou discretamente os quadris para dar a ele mais acesso a sua entrada, já totalmente a mercê do que quer que aquele chinês coberto de tatuagens fosse lhe dar.

— Está tão necessitado assim que eu entre em você, meu bem? — Indagou ZiTao, colocando-se com o tronco erguido a fim de ter uma melhor visão do belo homem deitado, os braços jogados acima da cabeça, a franja do cabelo branco caindo por os olhos vendados, a pele parecendo dar uma vida mais intensa ao vermelho, preto e cobre do coração mecânico movido a corda tatuado no peito.

Sehun queria responder que sim, mas não costumava confirmar seus desejos mais do que já confirmava, suas expressões e seu corpo — o pênis pulsando com a voz do chinês — já diziam muito sem precisar ser por palavras. E foi o que fez ao cruzar as longas pernas ao redor da cintura de ZiTao, o fazendo dar um risinho anasalado por deixar bem claro que queria que ele enterrasse seu pau dentro do coreano.

Subitamente, Sehun sentiu-se ser puxado pelo antebraço e no mesmo instante seu corpo ser virado, o peito indo ao encontro do sofá, ficando com o dorso e a bunda virados para ZiTao, que não demorou em escorregar suas mãos por sobre a pele, desde as abundantes nádegas as costas, dedilhando a tatuagem de dois corvos comendo uma rosa de espinhos — a primeira que tatuou no namorado e também aquela que os fez se conhecerem.

Impossibilitado de ver a expressão do chinês para lê-lo, Sehun podia apenas esperar, seus ouvidos tentando captar qualquer som, ao tempo que sua pele desejava ser tocada. Mas o que veio foi a falta de tudo, desde os toques a voz de ZiTao, o deixando ali sem saber o que acontecia.

Sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada com a excitação pela ansiedade da espera, acabando por ser dificultada por estar de bruços. Então ele ergueu um pouco o corpo, se endireitando sobre o sofá ao ficar sobre os joelhos e as mãos, acabando por bater o pé sem querer na coxa do chinês parado atrás de si em silêncio — no aguardo do que o coreano faria.

— Tao? — Chamou por ele, que ainda não disse ou fez nada desde então, somente esperando que ele começasse a ficar impaciente — Oh cacete, faça alguma coisa logo.

— Eu amo quando você me apressa, Hunnie — Riu baixo, aproximando seu corpo do de Sehun, a mão segurando-lhe a cintura com firmeza e o membro roçando na bunda dele, o fazendo estremecer com isso enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, a entrada que não era vista pelo chinês pulsando com a encoxada.

ZiTao escorregou a mão livre por sobre a lateral do dorso definido até o peito de Sehun, os dedos indo até o mamilo, brincando com o piercing que tanto adorava, dando uma leve puxada inesperada somente para sentir o corpo do outro homem se sobressaltar com a surpresa.

Sehun baixou um pouco seu tronco, consequentemente deixando o traseiro empinado, e moveu-se um pouco para trás, fazendo sua bunda ir ao encontro da virilha do chinês na tentativa de atiçá-lo. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra, pois quem acabou por fazer isso foi ZiTao ao voltar o corpo para a posição original, pegar o próprio pênis com a mão que antes brincava com o mamilo do outro e fazê-lo se esfregar por entre as nádegas e sobre a lombar de Sehun, sentindo a pequena profundidade das covinhas com os dedões antes de simular as estocadas ao segurar a cintura do outro com as duas mãos e mover-se para frente e para trás.

— Caralho, Tao — Reclamou Sehun, se segurando para não levar uma mão ao próprio pênis e se masturbar para aliviar toda essa tesão, a febre dominando sua consciência e o deixando necessitado de ser fodido — Enfia logo! — Pediu mais de forma impaciente que com autoridade, seu corpo ficando ansioso pelo que o outro prometia, mas não fazia.

Com um risinho abafado, ZiTao escorregou a mão direita por sobre o lombo até chegar no meio da bunda, para lentamente escorregar o dedão por ali, passando precisamente com uma certa pressão na entrada e seguindo para o períneo, apertando-o e consequentemente fazendo Sehun tremer com o estímulo, o pré-gozo começando a pingar de seu membro com o toque indiretamente direto que recebeu e o fez quase revirar os olhos, os toques muito mais quentes e instigante que quando estava a ver.

Só quando conseguiu arrancar um gemido baixo do outro é que ZiTao enfim deixou a provocação de lado e inclinou-se para pegar a camisinha esquecida no chão embaixo de uma das almofadas, a colocando rapidamente em seu membro antes de posicioná-lo com a esquerda na entrada de Sehun, que não conseguiu não se mover um pouquinho com a ansiedade, trocando o peso do corpo de uma mão para outra.

Apesar de não conseguir ver nada, Sehun virou o rosto para trás e ficou como se estivesse a observar os movimentos do chinês por sobre o ombro, seu subconsciente achando que isso o ajudaria a ouvir melhor. ZiTao circulou a glande pela entrada, a sentindo pulsar de encontro ao seu pênis como um convite. Ao ver o outro morder os lábios em antecipação, um sorriso esboçou entre seus lábios, amando ver como conseguia deixá-lo.

Antes de conhecer Sehun não curtia muito ser meio dominador, na verdade amava quando um cara o dominava. Mas agora que experimentou como era ser de outra forma, acabou gostando mais do que esperava.

E fazer isso com Sehun era a melhor coisa.

ZiTao voltou a repousar a mão direita na cintura de Sehun e acarinhou a área, subindo e descendo a palma antes de levá-la até uma das bandas da bunda, afastá-la e em seguida dar um forte tapa estralado.

O som da palma ao encontro da nádega farta de Sehun misturou-se ao gemido manhoso desse, fazendo tanto o pênis dele quanto de ZiTao pulsar, a ardência forte na pele a ficar vermelha o deixando terrivelmente necessitado de ser tocado. E assim como ele, o chinês também estava mais excitado ao ver o quão incrível Sehun estava naquela posição — metade do rosto coberto e impossibilitado de ver, o pescoço marcado por alguns chupões da foda anterior, a boca entreaberta e a bunda vermelha empinada para si —, suspirando e umedecendo os lábios em aproveitamento.

Uma bela visão que poderia ter.

Não querendo mais prolongar isso, ZiTao enfiou-se com cuidado dentro do coreano, sentindo as paredes internas dele se afastarem sem esforço para recebê-lo conforme o adentrava, o calor da febre de Sehun o envolvendo assim como o prazer de senti-lo.

Sehun podia perceber o membro do chinês pulsando dentro de si, o preenchendo e deixando claro que só estava a esperar para que ele se acostumasse ao volume maior e mais rígido dentro de si, do contrário já o teria fodido com força.

E era exatamente isso o que queria e foi exatamente o que recebeu assim que ZiTao decidiu segundos depois que já estava bom o suficiente para fazer Sehun se acostumar.

Começou a se mover, estocando lentamente, porém com força, fazendo sua pélvis ir ao encontro das nádegas de Sehun, seu saco escrotal batendo na região do períneo dele, e o som das peles se chocando começando a inundar a sala de estar assim como os gemidos baixos de Sehun e os contidos de ZiTao — ambos se contendo para não acabar incomodando os vizinhos mais uma vez.

A sensibilidade era grande, aguçada ao nível que sempre sentia quando tinha os olhos vendados. A sensação do pênis de ZiTao entrando e saindo de dentro de si era por si só deleitosa, o fazendo já sentir boa parte do prazer que buscava só de ser colocado naquela posição e ser adentrado com vigor.

E a outra parte não demorou a vir.

ZiTao deu-lhe outro tapa forte e logo em seguida puxou-lhe o cabelo com a outra mão, fazendo sua cabeça pender para trás, o pescoço sendo vergado ao máximo que conseguia e deixando que seus gemidos saíssem mais altos e mais roucos que o normal. As estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas, o impacto ainda se mantendo forte, o membro esfregando por entre as paredes internas e estimulando-as ao tempo que tocava de leve a próstata de Sehun, o fazendo estremecer em ansiedade para enfim sentir a deliciosa sensação de ser tocado naquele ponto.

Outro tapa fora deferido na bunda já bem vermelha, fazendo a marca da palma de ZiTao se deformar e criar um borrão levemente escuro que dava um perfeito contraste com o restante da pele clara que ardia e queimava, tanto pelo calor do pecado que tomara seu corpo, quanto pela dor ardente deliciosamente estimulante que acabara de receber.

A boca de Sehun já não era mais capaz de fechar, mantendo-se aberta para que tanto os gemidos quanto a saliva a escorrer pelo canto de seus lábios saíssem, o transformando em uma bagunça de sensações masoquistas, seu corpo e mente submersos na ardência em sua bunda, no impacto que era tomado e a dor de ter os cabelos puxados para trás, os dedos de ZiTao a segurar os fios sem qualquer delicadeza.

De repente teve o rosto empurrado de encontro ao sofá sem qualquer aviso, o fazendo cortar o ar que entrava e saía rapidamente de seus pulmões com sua respiração ofegante.

Imediatamente Sehun virou o rosto para o lado, impedindo que sua respiração fosse dificultada ao ter a cara imprensada. A mão de ZiTao o manteve com a face rente ao estofado, a fazendo roçar de forma desconfortável no tecido do móvel. A fricção começou a fazer seu rosto queimar de leve, que combinado ao outro tapa dado em sua nádega judiada e finalmente ter a próstata tocada diretamente fez com que o corpo de Sehun se descontrolasse com o intenso prazer que o tomou, os olhos revirando nas órbitas e a voz deixando o nome do chinês sair em um gemido entrecortado.

A mistura das sensações intensas era a melhor coisa que poderia sentir, tudo aquilo que buscava. Um deleite embargado em dor e prazer na medida certa misturados a forma como era dominado por ZiTao, esse largando-lhe os cabelos e puxando seus dois braços para trás, os dobrando em suas costas e os imobilizando com uma mão, a outra voltando a deferir-lhe outro tapa na bunda, fazendo a marca ali ficar mais escura, o sangue começando a se formar sob a pele.

Sem o apoio de suas mãos, todo o peso do tronco de Sehun o obrigou a ficar mais com o rosto grudado ao sofá, um lado do nariz sendo meio imprensado e deixando somente uma narina livre — não que estivesse a usá-las, não conseguindo respirar por nenhum lugar além de sua boca. O corpo não tinha mais tanta estabilidade, movendo-se para frente e para trás a qualquer impacto recebido durante as estocadas, dando a parecer para Sehun que a qualquer momento seu corpo cederia e cairia no sofá.

Não que se importasse.

Desde que ZiTao o continuasse a fodê-lo daquela forma, não se importava com nada. Na verdade, adorava como suas braços e ombros estava doloridos pela forma rude que era segurado, seu corpo começando a chegar próximo ao orgasmo, liberando um pouco mais do pré-gozo e manchando o tecido preto do estofado. 

— Você gosta disso, meu bem? — ZiTao questionou retoricamente, soltando os braços de Sehun, que instintivamente os usou como apoio ao erguer um pouco o corpo, e levando a mão para o outro lado da cintura dele, a agarrando assim como a outra mão estava a fazer, segurando melhor o corpo mole que não conseguia se manter firme de joelhos, Sehun entregue demais a submissão e a forma como era tratado, deixando que o gosto agridoce o tirasse a sanidade durante aqueles minutos e se deixasse mergulhado no que sentia — Eu também adoro foder você assim — Comentou ofegante, a voz saindo como um gemido, ganhando do coreano um a chamar-lhe o nome.

A pele de ambos já estava muito suada, os cabelos escarlates do chinês colando em sua fase e as mãos a escorregar pelas laterais do corpo de Sehun.

Notando isso, uma ideia se passou pela cabeça de Tao, que se retirou de dentro do coreano, fazendo esse soltar um som de surpresa pela atitude súbita e de frustração quando estava tão próximo de gozar só sendo tocado por trás.

— Por que você parou, cacete? — Perguntou indignado, erguendo um pouco mais o corpo e voltando à posição inicial ainda que os braços estivessem a tremer — Tao?!

Antes que Sehun mostrasse mais de sua frustração, ZiTao o puxou pelo braço e pela cintura, o fazendo vir para trás e o colocando sobre seu colo.

As costas do coreano foram ao encontro do peito dele, dividindo o suor presente em seus corpos quentes. Sehun ajeitou-se um pouco melhor, sentindo o pênis de ZiTao esfregar em suas costas, o que só o fez se sentir mais vazio, querendo mais do que tudo ser adentrado e preenchido mais uma vez.

— Se quer tanto assim gozar, meu bem — Disse o chinês, escorregando seus dedos da cintura até o membro de Sehun, tocando a glande melada pelo pré-gozo com a ponta do dedo, sentindo o pênis pulsar com seu toque e o homem sobre si mover os quadris para cima sem perceber, buscando ser tocado mais — Mostre-me e me satisfaça — Esfregou todo o falo em sua mão, enquanto o rosto descia por sobre o pescoço para o ombro de Sehun, sentindo o cheiro natural dele antes de cravar os dentes ali, fazendo o coreano dar um gemido abafado pela forma que mordeu o lábio e puxou a pele com tanta força que o fez sangrar.

Sehun se posicionou melhor, ficando em uma posição que pudesse usar seus joelhos para se mover, e se levantou o suficiente para que conseguisse fazer o pênis de ZiTao entrar em si, suas mãos o posicionando em sua entrada antes de se sentar sobre ele de uma só vez, o membro escorregando facilmente por suas paredes bem lubrificadas e acostumadas ao volume que rodeavam.

Devagar, subiu e desceu seus quadris, fazendo o homem dentro de si dar-lhe prazer ao mesmo tempo que o dava, sua boca deixando suspiros baixos assim como a de ZiTao.

— Muito bem, amor — Parabenizou ZiTao com um suspiro ao pé do ouvido do coreano, os olhos fechados para aproveitar mais o calor interno de Sehun que rodeava seu pênis, sua própria febre da excitação tomando sua mente.

Para aumentar a velocidade, Sehun se inclinou para frente e se apoiou um pouco nas mãos, podendo assim quicar melhor no membro do chinês. E na nova posição, sua próstata foi tocada mais diretamente, o fazendo arfar ao sentir na primeira vez e depois gemidos baixos causado pela respiração ofegante e o prazer a tomar-lhe inundar a sala de estar junto com os de ZiTao, que já não mais conseguia controlá-los diante da cena do coreano se fodendo com tanta vontade.

— Tao... Me toque — Pediu Sehun de forma manhosa ao sentir que seu ápice estava próximo, seu corpo o fazendo subir e descer mais rápido para alcançá-lo e, consequentemente, o deixando mais cansado.

No mesmo instante ZiTao o puxou para trás ao circular o braço por seu tronco e colou suas costas ao peito do coreano, a cabeça de Sehun indo parar em seu ombro por si mesma para que ele pudesse virá-la para o outro e beijar-lhe o pescoço, molhando seus lábios com o suor ali presente. O chinês virou o rosto para ele, a mão livre indo ao peito, passando pelo mamilo com piercing e dando-lhe uma pequena puxada, e depois indo acariciar-lhe o rosto e chamar a atenção do coreano, que levantou um pouco a cabeça, os olhos direcionados a ele ainda que não pudessem ver nada. E então o beijou, logo penetrando sua língua na boca de Sehun e encontrando a língua dele, sentindo o piercing roçar na sua enquanto entrelaçavam suas línguas sedentamente, suspiros baixos deixando suas bocas no ato e saliva escorrendo pelo canto.

Ao apartarem o beijo, ZiTao inclinou-se para trás e trouxe o coreano consigo, e moveu seus próprios quadris ao encontro da bunda de Sehun, o estocando com força e arrancando um gemido alto desse bem próximo ao seu ouvido ao acertar-lhe com tal intensidade na próstata.

Lágrimas de prazer começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Sehun, molhando a venda sobre seu rosto. Seu corpo estava muito próximo de gozar, quase que de forma dolorida, mas só o fez quando ZiTao escorregou a mão livre pela parte interna de sua coxa, tocou suas bolas e enfim chegou a região do períneo, o apertando com o dedo médio.

Para o superestimular mais — seu membro o acertando quase que perfeitamente na próstata não sendo o suficiente —, o chinês o masturbou durante a ejaculação, fazendo Sehun balançar a cabeça involuntariamente, esfregando o cabelo branco no ombro do outro, até que não tivesse mais o que gozar, fazendo a sensação que fora tão intensa se tornar dolorosa, desconfortável.

— Tao, pare — Pediu quase como uma súplica, recebendo a resposta positiva do chinês, que parou de tocá-lo no mesmo instante e passou a se concentrar em seu próprio ápice, terminando de foder Sehun, os dois braços ao redor do corpo dele para mantê-lo já que esse estava mole após o órgasmo e não conseguia ficar naquela posição sem ajuda. 

Para o alívio de Sehun, ZiTao não demorou a gozar logo após ele, dando duas últimas estocadas mais lentas e fortes enquanto se desfazia dentro da camisinha.

ZiTao se deixou cair para trás, trazendo Sehun consigo no ato, o que arrancou um gemido de si mesmo com o peso do namorado caindo bruscamente sobre seu peito. Com cuidado, o coreano fez o membro escorregar de dentro de si e virou-se ainda sobre o chinês, pouco se importando de tirar a camisinha dele, afinal o sofá já estava sujo das gotas de seu próprio sêmen que caíram no estofado ao pingar da mão de ZiTao.

— Eu é quem agradeço, meu bem — Levou a mão ao rosto do outro e acariciou-lhe o cabelo e a bochecha, atraindo Sehun a aproximar seus rostos e beijá-lo, algo tão calmo e sereno que não parecia que acabaram de fazer o que fizeram, sendo só as marcas por todo o corpo do coreano denunciando o ato.

Precisavam de um banho, seus corpos grudentos e melecados demais para ser ignorado ou limpos com alguns lenços umedecidos. Mas Sehun optou em ficarem assim por mais alguns minutos, só mais alguns segundos para se recuperar da foda feita pelo desejo em prazer violento.


End file.
